The invention relates to an apparatus for mounting for multiple lasers. The invention relates in particular to an apparatus for mounting for multiple lasers, such that a light-guiding fiber guides light of the multiple lasers from a mounting plate to an optical system.
The invention further relates to a microscope that uses multiple lasers to illuminate a specimen. The invention relates in particular to a microscope that comprises an apparatus for mounting for multiple lasers, such that a light-guiding fiber transports light of the multiple lasers from a mounting plate to the microscope.
German Unexamined Application DE 196 49 605 A1 discloses a fluorescence correlation spectroscopy module for a microscope. The module is affixed on the microscope with a flange connection. The light deriving from a laser can be coupled into the module via a flange connection, with an optical waveguide. The document does not disclose how light of multiple wavelengths can be coupled into a microscope. In addition, this document also does not disclose how ease of service is implemented in the context of multiple lasers for coupling into a microscope.
German Unexamined Application DE 102 29 935 A1 discloses a device for coupling light into a microscope. Laser light is directed onto the sample in the field diaphragm plane by way of a light-guiding fiber incoupling system embodied as a slider. The document does not disclose whether the light of more than one laser is coupled into the microscope. Also not disclosed is how the coupling of multiple lasers into the light-transporting light-guiding fiber is carried out.
German Unexamined Application DE 10 2004 039 035 A1 discloses a method and an apparatus for fluorescence-lifetime nanoscopy. The light of the lasers that are provided is directed, by means of optical elements such as lenses, light guides, filters, beam splitters, and/or mirrors, to a nanoscopy unit. The document does not, however, disclose how these lasers are optically and mechanically coupled, and how their coupling into the optical fiber is carried out.